If There Be Stars in Her Eyes, RUN
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. T for language, set in twins' 7th year. FIRST EVER FREDORIA FIC! Fred and George want to test a new Wheeze out. Fred gets distracted. Go figure. But he STOPS someone from eating the new product! R&R, thanks!


**If There Be Stars in Her Eyes, RUN**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by ****Morghen****, so please give her some credit if you write a story for them!** This is for my forum topic in the **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges,** and can be found under **Prompt** **Challenges**. So join the forum topic! Here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

_ "When you finally find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want the rest of your life to start right away." –Unknown_

"Okay, George. I think I've got it."

George Weasley glanced at his twin. He put down his Fizzing Whizbee and approached the couch in the Common Room. He squinted as Fred's hands. "What're those?"

"These are the chocolates we've been thinking about for weeks!"

"No –you figured them out? So? How are the Tartar-Tacky Truffles?"

Fred shrugged. "Dunno. I quite literally _just_ finished them." He shared a wicked smile with his brother. "Shall we go test them?"

"We shall."

The twins gathered their belongings and scanned the Common Room. There was no Hermione in sight, so Fred kept watch while George ducked up to the boys' dormitories and stashed their stuff. When he returned, he and Fred quickly left Gryffindor Tower and made their way to find some unsuspecting victims.

"So you think they'll actually work?" George asked in undertones.

Fred scoffed. "Of course. _I_ made them, after all. And some of our best stuff has come from this brilliant mind."

George rolled his eyes. "'Brilliant mind,' my foot… Oh, hey, how about them?" He pointed to a group of Hufflepuffs and grinned. "You know, Hannah Abbott was a right bitch to Harry last year during the whole Triwizard thing. I mean, I know she was just showing House loyalty, but the 'Potter Stinks' badges?"

"I know _exactly_ what you mean, mate. She should never have worn one. Good thing, Anthony Goldstein's there with her. Saves us the trouble of finding him, too. But do we really want to get Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones?"

"Maybe not Ernie or Sue, but the other two definitely deserve it. If the others happen to fall for it…well, fool me once, shame on you."

"But it's really shame on them, not me."

"Oh, bugger, Fred. You're getting too technical on me. Who are you, Hermione?"

"Now _that_ was a low blow, brother." Fred tightened his grip on the brightly colored package cradled in his arms –and froze. "Oh, bollocks. George, Crookshanks just went by. Nab him!"

George followed the bushy orange tail that rounded the corner while Fred upped his pace. He glanced over his shoulder several times, cursing under his breath and hoping his twin would catch the mangy feline before it had the chance to report back to Hermione. Once Hermione found out, their fun-and-games would be over…for today.

Fred wasn't paying attention, though, and he bumped into a girl on his way over to the targets. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." He paused and watched as the girl stubbornly wiped her eyes. "Er… What's wrong?" He winced as he asked. Asking something like this was more of a George thing to do –so not Fred.

"Nothing," she answered shortly.

His eyes darted between her and the Hufflepuffs. Well, the Huffs didn't look like they were going anywhere… He focused back on her. "That was awfully rude of you. I was just being nice."

She turned her hazel eyes on his blue ones and glared at him. "I don't need anyone to be nice to me." She tossed her hazel locks over her shoulder. "Least of all you, Weasley."

Fred rolled his eyes. Who _didn't_ know the Weasley kids these days? "Look, if you don't-"

"Wait." She took a deep breath and twisted her hands in her jeans pockets. "Are those…truffles you have?"

"Yes." Fred paused, realizing the opportunity. Sunday was almost over…and he couldn't guarantee that George would be able to hold off Hermione any longer… "Would you like one?" he said with a smile that he hoped was closer to George's kinder one and not his own purely devilish one.

The girl paused. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Your loss." Fred started walking away and made to sit on the nearest bench outside. He fought down a smirk when he heard the light footsteps behind him.

"I just had an argument with my sister," she blurted. She joined Fred on the bench without an invitation.

He heaved an inward sigh. Did he _really_ look like the type of guy who wanted to hear this?

"She was being a big old jerk and ignoring me. So I lit her favorite blouse on fire."

Fred raised an eyebrow. _That_ was something to admire. "Cheeky little thing, aren't you?"

She beamed. "She deserved it." She paused. "Um…can I have one of those…?"

"Sure!" Fred offered her the bag and she took one. He waited for her to stick it in her mouth, but she just held it in her lap. Obviously it would look bad if he shoved it down her throat.

"I hate dealing with my older sister sometimes," the girl continued. "Oh, I'm Astoria, by the way. Third year. Merlin, I wish the first Hogsmeade trip would hurry up and get here. I can't wait to go. I want to see what new things are in Zonko's Joke Shop. I only ever hear about them, you see."

"Yeah, 'cause you start going to Hogsmeade in third year…" Fred was kind of…awed into silence. Blimey, it was like she was here! A girl after his own heart! "Zonko's is-" He paused. "Um, you're still going to eat that?" he asked, paling.

Astoria halted, her hand in midair. "Why not? I eat chocolate when I'm down."

"Er, you don't want that, trust me." He grabbed the candy and stood up, shuffling off.

"Who was-? Oh my-!" Daphne Greengrass looked at her little sister. "You didn't eat anything he gave you, did you? That was one of the Weasley twins! He was carrying around some new trick to play on people!"

"He stopped me." Astoria watched his back disappear around the corner. "He saved me from humiliation…"

"Astoria? Astoria! Don't you get infatuated, you silly girl! Do you hear me? You've got to repair my shirt!"

Maybe Astoria did here, maybe she didn't. Fred didn't care, though he did get the creepy-crawlies from then on; it felt like someone was always staring at him… Oh, and Hannah and Anthony fell for it. The Tartar-Tacky Truffles? Those two Hufflepuffs' teeth were yellow and fuzzy for weeks.

Stalker? Acquired.

New Wheeze? Bestseller.

Fred Weasley, Heartbreaker/Pimp? Um…you betcha…?

- ^-^3

**! XD It's always hard for me to write items and pranks for the twins. I really admire those of you who **_**can**_**, so I tried my best here. I know I would hate those damn truffles! DX :3 But Fred… HAH! Who would've guessed he had it in him to be nice? And sorry, but –as much fun as it was to write this –George is deffo my fav twin. Actually…can I just have both? They make a set! XD**

**Please leave a review for Fredoria! Thanks!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**Thanks so much for Betaing, Morghen! *passes out cookies, Lolcats, Lysander, and….**_**Anthony Greeeeennn**_**!* XD**


End file.
